King Takes a Queen Part 2
by king yugioh
Summary: The reception to Yugi, Tea, Mai and Joey's wedding.


King Takes a Queen

Part 2

The newlyweds waited to greet their guest. Their closest friends were the first in line. Rebecca walked over to Tea. "I guess the best women won." Then she put her hands on her hips and bent at the waist toward Tea. "If you ever hurt Yugi, you will answer to me." Tea started laughing. "I'll keep that in mind." Rebecca gave Yugi a hug. "You'll always be my teddy bear." She told him. Yugi grinned from ear to ear. "Friends always?" He asked her. "Friends forever." She answered him as she let him go. Rebecca wiped the corner of her eye with a tissue. Duke walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. Then he reached over to shake Yugi's hand. "Good Luck. guys." He told them. He then turned to Joey and to Mai and shook his head. "I don't see what she sees in you. But as long as you're happpy that's what matters." Joey responded by saying, "I guess she couldn't resist the ol' Wheeler charm." Duke ran a hand though his bangs. "Yeah. Right. Whatever." He gave Mai then Tea a kiss on the cheek and then walked away with Rebecca. Tristan was bawling when he through an arm around Joey's shoulder. "I can't believe little Joey is all grown up and married. I'm going to miss you, pal." Then he grabbed Joey and put him into a headlock. Joey pushed his way out of Tristan's grasp. He then backpedals as he straightens his tuxedo. "Ah man, Tristan. Did you have to so that on my weddig day?" Joey said annoyed.

Mai. Tea, and Yugi couldn't keep from laughing at their friends antics. Tristan wiped his eyes. Joey patted his friend on the back. "I'm married, pal. Not dead. So stop crying already." Tristan wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You're right." Tristan said. Joey and Tristan stared at each other silently. Then they clasp their hands together. "Friends always?" Joe asked Tristan. "Friends forever." Tristan answered him giving him a "thumbs up'. They hugged each other and 'high fived' before Tristan walked away. He knodded as he walked past Tea and Yugi. He then started crying again as he walked away.

More people came by to wish them well. Even some of the kids from the Duelist Academy. Turns out they got the day off to attend the event. They just walked by the cuoples and waved. Yugi smiled and waved back. Soon Grandpa Muto came over to Mai and Joey. "Don't you both look wonderful." Joey put a thumb to his chest. "Even I make this monkey-suit look good." Grandpa laughed. Then patted Joey on the back and kissed Mai on the cheek. He then stepped over to Tea and Yugi. He gave Tea a big bear hug. "Welcome to the family, my dear." Tea caught her breath. "Thank you, Mister Muto." Grandpa just chuckled. "No need to be so formal. We're family now. Please call me Grandpa or Soloman." Tea knodded. Grandpa stepped in front of grandson. He looked Yugi up then down. The little boy that used to play at his feet in the card shop was all grown up. A man stood in front of him now. Soloman was never more proud than right now. "Yugi, what a fine man you've become. You make me proud to be your grandpa. If only your parents could see you now." He reached over and hugs Yugi. When he steps back, he notices a solomn look cross Yugi's face. "What's the matter." Tea and Grandpa said in unison, concerned. Tea reached over and gave Yugi's hand a squeeze. "This should be the happiest day of my life but I can't help wishing that the Pharaoh was here to share this day with me." Tea felt the same way. She looked up to the sky and said. "I know Atem gave us so much but he belongs in the spirit world. He'll always be in our hearts." When she looked back towards Yugi, she thought she saw a smile cross his facce. But Yugi wasn't smiling. He was lookingin the direction of the game store. There in the doorway, he thought he saw a figure. Yugi reached over and smacked Joey on the arm and motioned him to look over toward the store. "What is it?' Tea asked them. The outline of the figure was distinctive. And soon the outline filled in to reveal --King Atem. He was giving them a 'thumbs up.' Yugi broke into a smile and Joey returned the Pharaoh's gesture. But as quickly as the spectorial image appeared he faded away. Yugi awore he heard Atem's voice. "I am always with you. Our friendship is stronger than death. Be well, Yugi." A tear fell from Yugi's eye but no one noticed. They were too distracted by who was coming toward them --the Kaiba brothers.

Seto Kaiba didn't like weddings and was only in attendance because of Mokuba. He stepped over to Tea and took her by the hand. "May I kiss the bride?" He asked as he bent down to kiss the back of her hand. Tea stepped back in shock. She didn't know that Kaiba could be so gallant. He then extended a hand to Yugi. Yugi shook his hand without saying a word. They just stood staring at each other. Kaiba then shot a look towards Joey. With a smile, he said to Mai. "You're to good for him. " And with that he turned to walk away. Joey shook his fist toward Kaiba. "One of these days rich-boy." Seto stopped and looked over his sholder at Joey. "You have a ggod thing here, Wheeler. Don't screw it up." Mokuba wallked over to Joey. "Believe it or not, my brotherdoes like you. But he just gets annoyed with you sometimes." He reached up to kiss Mai on the forehead. He then walked over to Tea and Yugi. "Congratulations guys. I always knew you would end up together." Mokuba then rushes off to catch up to Seto who was walking to the buffet tent. Yugi realized why Mokuba was in such in a hurry. Turns out the kids from the Duel Academy saw Kaiba and Mokuba was trying to keep them from bothering Seto. The foursome couldn't help laughing from the sight.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them tuen around. There standing in from of them was Maximillion Pegasus. He stepped in front of Mai. "Miss Valentine, you look ravishing. "That's Valentine-Wheeler." She corrected him. Pegasus laughed. " I'd watch out Joesph. I may try to steal her from you." Joey grinned . "You're welcome to try, Maxi." Pegasus laughed again. "I'd never thought I'd see Joey Wheeler in a Tuxedo. There is hope for you yet, Joseph." He walked over to Tea and Yugi. Looking Tea up and down he said, "Tea, my dear, you look absolutely beautiful. Makes my wonder why I stay single. I hope you have a great life together." He shook hands with Yugi. "Make me an uncle Yugi-boy." He said with a wink as he turns and walks away. Yugi laughed and Tea giggles.

The eveningcontinued as the last of the guest came by the foursome. Mrik, Odion and Ishizu were the last in line. The two men shook hands with Joey and Yugi. The ladies gave each other hugs. "May the blessings of the Nile be upon all of you." Ishizu said to them as they turned and walked away. Serenidy Wheeler let out a squeal as she through he arms around her brother. "Joey I am so happy for you." She hugged Mai. "I always wanted a big sister. I know we'll be the best of friends." Mai gave her a squeeze and smiled. "I know we will, kiddo." She let go of Mai and walked over to Yugi and Tea. She hugged them both. "You guys make such a great couple. I'm sure you will be together forever." Yugi and Tea said in unison. "Thank you."


End file.
